I'll Swear It Again
by supercorpforever88
Summary: Finn and Rachel fight to stay together even though the glee club feels they need to move on.
1. Chapter 1

Finn smirked as he made his way through the hallways of McKinley High School, this was his last year and he was determined to make it a memorable one. He was pulled out of these thoughts when he saw the love of his life making her way towards him with a smile.

"Hey Finn, Rachel whispered shyly as she leaned up and placed a light kiss to his cheek.

Hey," Finn said cheerfully as he held his arm out for Rachel to take as he led her towards the glee room.

"Hey guys," Finn greeted everyone as he and Rachel took their usual spots up front.

"Hey," everyone greeted in union.

"Where's Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked as she looked around for their missing glee instructor. "Glee is almost over, he needs to be here!" she shouted.

"Chill tinker bell, I'm sure he's just running a bit late," Santana snapped from her spot in the back next to Brittany and Quinn.

Rachel turned to glare as Shue shuffled in.

"Hey guys," he said as he set his sheet music down and turned towards his students.

"As I was saying" Rachel snapped as she stood up, "glee is almost over for most us and well I think we," she said but Shue was quick to cut her off.

"I think we need to sing to each other, really express ourselves," Shue said as he completely ignored Rachel.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Rachel mumbled as she slumped in her chair.

Finn placed an encouraging hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her.

She couldn't help but smile back as she took his hand and lay her head on his shoulder.

"So who will be first?" Shue asked as he looked around the room.

Finn slowly raised his hand as he smiled towards Rachel before standing up and crossing over to the front of the room next to Shue.

"Floor is yours Finn," Shue said as he patted his shoulder before taking the now empty seat next to Rachel.

"I heard this song recently and well it reminded me of you Rach," Finn said as he turned towards Brad and mouthed the name of the song.

 _Childhood living is easy to do_

 _The things that you wanted, I bought them for you_

 _Graceless lady, you know who I am_

 _You know I can't let you slide through my hands_

 _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

 _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

 _I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain_

 _And now you decided just to show me the same_

 _No sweeping exit or offstage lines_

 _Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind_

 _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

 _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_

 _Faith has been broken and tears must be cried_

 _Let's do some living after we die_

 _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_

 _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_

 _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday_

 _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday_

Everyone clapped as Finn smiled and took a seat next to a beaming Rachel who was quick to kiss his lips before turning back towards Shue.

"That was amazing Finn," he said as he went to the whiteboard and wrote goodbye before turning back towards his students with a frown.

"It's time guys to say goodbye to each other and our loved ones," he said as he walked over to his chair and took a seat facing his students.

Rachel frowned as she took Finn's hand and squeezed it; he turned towards her and smiled.

"Well this is certainly depressing," Santana mumbled from her spot next to Brittany in the back row.

"Graduation is only a week away guys, think of a way to say goodbye," Shue said as he stood up.

Everyone looked around at one another as they all stood up to gather their things.

"Can't believe this is really almost over," Tina said sadly as she clutched tightly to Mike's arm.

"Me either," Brittany said sadly as a tear fell from her eye.

"Hey we will all stay in touch," Santana said as she wiped it away.

Everyone smiled at her words as they all said goodbye to each other leaving only Finn and Rachel in the choir room.

"Are you excited for tonight?" Finn asked as he turned towards Rachel with a smile.

"Of course," Rachel beamed as she took his hand and led him out the door.

"Rachel Finn is here!" Leroy called up the stairs as he led Finn into the living room.

"Almost ready," Rachel called back.

"So how is school?" Leroy asked as he took a seat next to Hiriam.

"It's going well," Finn answered as he gave them a smile.

"Great," they both said in union before turning towards each other and laughing.

Finn grinned he couldn't wait till the day he and Rachel could be that happy.

"Ready," Rachel said with a smile as she stepped into the living room.

Finn's mouth dropped open, "you look beautiful," he said as he stood up and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek.

Rachel blushed, "thanks, you look very handsome."

Finn grinned as he held out his hand which Rachel was quick to take.

"Have a lovely evening guys," Leroy and Hiriam called as they watched the couple leave.

"So Kurt and me finally turned in our applications to NYDA," Rachel said as she wiped her mouth.

"That's great," Finn said as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she reached across the table and took his hand.

Finn just nodded as he finished off his pasta, and waved to the waitress for their check.

"You have been awfully quiet," Rachel said as she and Finn excited breadstix and headed for his truck.

"Sorry," Finn mumbled as he held the door open and waited for Rachel to settle in before closing it and crossing over to the driver's side.

"What's wrong Finn," Rachel asked as Finn started the truck and began to drive.

"What's going to happen to us once we graduate?" he asked as he pulled into a deserted parking lot and parked his truck.

"I was hoping you would come with us to New York," Rachel replied as she turned towards Finn.

"And do what exactly?" Finn asked as he took off his seatbelt and turned to face his girlfriend.

"There is plenty of stuff to do," Rachel said as she also took off her seatbelt.

"Not for me there isn't," Finn said sadly as he glanced out the window.

"Where is this coming from?" Rachel asked as she took his hand.

"I don't want to go to New York," Finn said as he glanced towards Rachel before turning his gaze back towards the window.

Rachel gasped, "What?"

"Look we both know I don't have much of a future," Finn said as he shifted closer towards Rachel.

"Of course you do," Rachel insisted.

"No I don't," Finn sniffled as he wiped away a tear. "I'm a loser Rachel."

Rachel cupped his face and forced him to look at her, "no you're not I believe in you Finn."

Finn looked away and he opened his truck door and stepped out into the cold night, Rachel was quick to do the same as she closed the door behind her and crossed over to stand in front of Finn.

"Finn baby please look at me," Rachel pleaded as she placed her hands on his biceps.

Finn slowly looked up as tears filled his eyes and threatened to spill over.

"I want you to stay here," he said after a beat.

"Rachel's mouth dropped open, "what?"

"Stay here in Ohio with me," Finn whispered as he pulled Rachel into his arms and held her tight.

"I can't," Rachel said into his chest.

Finn pulled away, "why?"

"I belong in New York," Rachel practically yelled as she threw her hands up dramatically. "I have been dreaming of this my whole life."

"What about me?" Finn yelled. "I love you so much!"

"And I love you! So come to New York with me." Rachel pleaded.

"I belong here," Finn mumbled as he leaned against his truck and crossed his arms.

"Why are you being so stubborn?" Rachel demanded.

"Why are you?" Finn shot back.

"I can't believe you right now," Rachel whined as she opened the truck door and got in before slamming it behind her.

"Take me home," she demanded as Finn got back in the truck.

"Rachel I'm sorry," he began but she cut him off, "just take me home."

Finn nodded as he started the truck and headed off towards Rachel's house.

He pulled into the driveway and cut the engine before turning towards Rachel.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Me too," Rachel said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek before getting out and closing the door behind her. She gave him a small wave before turning and walking inside.

Finn sat in the driveway for what felt like and eternity before starting his truck and driving away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel smoothed her skirt one last time as she entered the Lima Bean; she sent Quinn a small wave as she walked over to the counter and placed her order. It had been about three days since she talked to Finn as they were both avoiding each other and if she was honest it hurt like hell, so she knew she needed to talk to someone and who better than the ex-girlfriend?

"Thank you," Rachel said as the barista handed her cup of coffee. Rachel's nerves grew as she got closer and closer to where Quinn was sitting waiting for her.

"Hey," Quinn mumbled as she took a sip of her coffee before setting it down.

"Hi Quinn thank you for meeting me here so early in the morning," Rachel began to ramble but Quinn held up a hand to silence her.

"Just get to the point Rachel," Quinn said a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Well as you know it's been a dream of mine to go to school in New York," Rachel began but Quinn cut her off.

"I think we all have known since freshman year," Quinn said sarcastically causing Rachel to frown.

Rachel glared at her till Quinn pretended to zip her lips as she focused on the girl in front of her.

"Well I have had my heart set on New York for as long as I can remember but I never expected to find someone as great as Finn," Rachel tried not to cry as she thought about the boy she loved so dearly.

"Rachel what is it?" Quinn pushed gently.

"I wanted him to go with me to New York and he said no," Rachel cried out.

"He wants you to stay doesn't he?" Quinn asked as she pushed her empty cup away.

Rachel nodded sadly as she put her face in her hands trying to hide her tears, "I don't know what to do."

"I think it's obvious," Quinn stated as she toyed with a sugar packet.

"What?" Rachel asked as she locked up.

"You have to break up with him," Quinn stated as she looked Rachel dead in the eye.

Rachel's mouth dropped open, "what?"

"Look I know it may be hard but it's your best option," Quinn said bluntly as she shrugged.

"How can you be so heartless?" Rachel asked her anger getting the better of her.

"Why did you really call me here Rachel? Because you wanted a straight answer am I right?

Rachel just nodded yes as more tears fell.

"Okay then that's my answer, dump him, he wants to stay here and once his mind is made up you can't change it."

"I love him so much," Rachel cried out.

"I know you do," Quinn said honestly, "but he will only hold you back and you know I'm right."

"You're wrong," Rachel said calmly trying not to scream at the girl in front of her.

"You know I'm not," Quinn replied knowing she was upsetting the girl in front of her but refusing to back down.

Rachel took a few calming breaths as she ran her hands through her hair, "I won't sit here and listen to this a moment longer."

"Rachel," Quinn said calmly as she grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Rachel screamed causing Quinn to jump as she let go.

"Look be pissed at me all you want, but you wanted my honest opinion and I gave it," Quinn snapped as she grabbed her purse and stormed out the door leaving a fuming Rachel in her wake.

"Ugh she is such a bitch," Rachel muttered under her breath as she sat back down.

"Who is?"

The sudden voice behind her caused Rachel to jump as she looked behind her and into the eyes of Blaine.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he said as he gave her a small smile.

"It's okay," Rachel said as she placed a hand over her beating heart.

"So who's got you so upset?" Blaine asked a he pointed to the now empty chair.

Rachel nodded as he sat across from her, "it's nothing," Rachel huffed out.

"You can tell me I'm pretty good at keeping secrets," he assured her will a smile.

"It's just a fight I had with Quinn," Rachel said as she looked towards the door.

"The bitch?" Blaine asked a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Rachel just laughed as she nodded, "I didn't mean to say that, she was just being honest like I wanted."

"About what?" Blaine asked as he sat further back in his seat.

"My relationship," Rachel said as she played with her cup.

"With that Finn guy?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded as she stood up and threw her full coffee cup away before slumping back down in her chair.

Blaine reached over and took Rachel's hand, "look I don't know much about the situation apart from what I heard from Kurt, but if you two really love each other find a way to make it work."

Rachel squeezed his hand, "thank you Blaine."

"Anytime."

Rachel threw her bag down as she entered her room, "hey sweetie how was school?" her dad asked as he poked his head in.

"It was fine dad," Rachel answered as she threw herself on her bed dramatically.

Her dad shook his head as he entered the room and took a seat beside her on the bed, "what's wrong sugar plum?"

"It's nothing," Rachel mumbled into her pillow.

Her dad playfully slapped her with a pillow till she turned over and glared at him, "how to get your attention someone," he said with a smirk.

"Everyone thinks I should break up with Finn."

"Well you are fixing to graduate and hopefully go to New York," he asked said his voice full of hope.

"Of course I want New York so badly but I also want him," Rachel said as she began to cry.

"Aww sweetie, there is no rush, the future is always changing if you want him then it should all fall into place," her dad tried to reassure her.

"Rachel?!" her daddy called from downstairs. "Finn is here."

Rachel quickly wiped her eyes as her dad kissed her forehead before opening the door, "hello Finn."

"Hi Mr. Barry," Finn greeted him with a smile.

"Please it's Leroy," he said as he slapped him on the back before heading down the stairs.

Finn watched him go before turning towards Rachel who was watching him, "you've been crying?" he asked as he sat beside her and began wiping away the tears that were still falling.

"Rough day," Rachel responded as she grabbed his hand.

"Tell me about it?" Finn asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you're here," Rachel replied as she kissed his knuckles.

Finn grinned as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

A/N: Kind of a filler chapter. Comments


End file.
